The Paopu Trick
by stufflikeheartz
Summary: Crystal has always though of Riku as a jerk even though he liked her, but all of that is soon gonna change. Made up character!
1. The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I do own Crystal! hehe ;

Chapter One.

The Plan

Crystal was walking around swishing her wooden sword around looking for Sora to challenge him to a fight, she's always though that the boys shouldn't be the only ones fighting, judging by the fact she's beat practically everyone. She went and sat on the dock when Sora appeared out of nowhere, grinning like an idiot he slumped down next to her. Crystal was a pretty girl, she had blue eyes, and long straight brown hair, she wore a denim mini skirt and a light blue babytee. And grey and blue sneakers.

"What ya doin?" he asked.

She sighed and said "I was looking for you."

He looked at her "Why?" he asked again.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go a round..." she said looking at him.

"Sure" he jumped up. "Get ready, I'm a little hyper today" she said smiling. "Your always h..."

Crystal threw a swing right at his head and made contact. "Opps!" she laughed "I really wasn't aiming there!"

Sora jumped back up and threw a shot at her but missed. Riku was watching with a snug smirk on his face. Crystal defeated Sora and walked over to him.

"Here" she offered him her hand. As she helped him up Riku called from Paopu Island.

"Sora your going too easy on her!" he said as he laughed. Sora look over at him.

"Actually that was all I had to give..." he rubbed his head.

Crystal was glaring at Riku. "You have lost to me before to! So I would NOT say anything!" she yelled.

"Only twice! I counted! Also I've seen you glare at me 43 times." he laughed.

"Your such a bastard!" she stomped off. "Hey Sora" Riku walked over to him.

"D'you think I could trick her into sharing a paopu with me?" he said looking serious.

"Uhh...dude, you are seriously a stalker! 43 times she glared at you!" Sora said and rolled his eyes.

"No but really! How can I?" Riku said pleadingly

"Ok #1 you wouldn't have to trick her if you weren't such an ass to her...but I guess I could chop it up to look like an lemon or a pineapple.." said Sora.

"Sora..." puts him in a headlock. "I owe you!"

-----------------------

Later that night Sora sneaked out of his house and picked a paopu. Feeling clever as he went towards his boat, Kairi came out of nowhere and tackled him to the ground.

"Whats up?" she asked with a giggle.

"Nuttin..what are you doing here so late?" Sora asked as he put the paopu behind his back.

"Just walking around...you?" she looked at him.

"I have to leave..." Sora looked at her. "I'll be back tomorrow ok?"

She sighed "Ok... see you" she kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

"Er...see you..." He climbed into his boat.

When he got home, as he was chopping it into pieces he glanced out the window and saw Crystal and Riku going at it.

"Your such an bas...bas..."Crystal yelled.

"See you can't even get the word out!" Riku laughed.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY I EVEN FIGHT WITH YOU!" Crystal yelled.

"Because you can't stay away..." Riku said as he flipped back his silver hair.

_""You know he does have cute eyes... AH WHAT AM I SAYING I HATE THE IDIOT! But I really love his hair and soft lips... NO NO I DON'T!""_

"I CANNOT STAND YOU!" slaps him.

Riku laughs "I'll never wash my face again..."

Crystal groans in frustration. "I'm never talking to you again...no matter how much you provoke me. Go to hell Riku!" she walks away.

Riku looks at her until she disappears from sight.

Then he says "Not until I trick you with the paopu..." he walks towards his home.

Sora sighs "I really hope this works..."


	2. Author's Note

Hey, I think I might of posted this story before somewhere. I forget my name and password and everything so I can't delete it.

Don't worry lol, I'm not stealing anything.


	3. The Trick

Chapter Two.

The Trick.

Crystal didn't bother with anyone the next day, even when Riku started yelling at the top of his lungs that everyone she asked to go a round with went easy on her. That made Riku shut up for a while because he finally realized that she was true to her word about what she said last night.

"Riku here..." Sora said as he handed Riku the paopu bits. "Get a couple for yourself and I'll give some to Crystal since she isn't bothering with you. I'll raise my hand as the signal for you to eat it." Riku took some and put them in a baggy that he pulled out of his pocket.

"You ok?" Sora asked.

"Am I really that much of a ass to her?" he stared at Crystal who was sitting over on Paopu Island with her head on her knees.

"Took you long enough...and yes you are, you need to calm down. I'm gonna go talk to Kairi, Then I'll give the paopu to Crystal." Sora said as he walked over towards Kairi.

"I sure hope this works..." Riku said. Crystal got up and walked towards the secret place. Sora ran up to her, with the paopu bag in his hand visible.

"Hey Crystal, what's up?" he asked cheerfully.

"Nothing really, a bit bored, how about you?" she looked at the fruit.

"Oh just walking around..." Sora replied.

"Hey whats that?" Crystal asked pointing to the paopu.

"Oh, I don't know my Mom had it sitting on the counter so I took it...want some?"

He looked at her then raised his hand as the signal. Riku took a piece of paopu out. Crystal took a bite just as Riku did.

"Hey this is pretty good...ask your Mom what this is." Crystal said licking her fingers. "I think it might be lemon... it tastes like lime too... did your Mom add extra flavor or something?"

"Uhh..I think" said Sora. "Umm...I need to go... bye." Sora ran over to Kairi.

Crystal sighed and walked over towards Paopu Island. As she climbed up the latter Riku grabbed her leg.

"You can't avoid me forever." he said with a grin.

"Wanna make a bet?" Crystal said and jumped off the latter and looked him in the face.

"I swear I'll rea..." She looked at him then said. "Did you make Sora give me a paopu!" Crystal said with her eyes wide.

"Yes." said Riku grinning.

"WHAT! OH GOD I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!"

Riku grabs her. "Just clam down...damn..."

"No, I'm not calming down! I cannot believe you j..." Riku kissed her on the lips. Crystal raised her hand to punch him but...she kissed back. They pulled away just as Sora came walking over.

"I see she found out...sorry Crystal but...err...we're you two just kissing?" Sora asked with a shocked look on his face. Crystal turned red and walked towards the cove.

Riku grinned "Sora it worked...it really worked!" Riku flopped down next to the paopu tree. He sighs then says to Sora. "And she DID kiss me..."


	4. The Heartless

Chapter Three.

The Heartless

For the next couple of days Riku and Crystal walked around hand-in-hand, some people staring in shock, and others clapping and yelling "THE FEUD IS OVER!". Crystal blushed when they said that. Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Crystal met up in the cove where they we're building the raft, Sora still needed to get a mushroom, and a coconut.

Crystal looked out to sea. "How far could a raft take us?" she asked and looked at Riku.

"Who knows...if we have to we'll think of something else." he replyed.

"Thanks Sora, it's about time!" Kairi giggled as Sora handed her the mushroom, and the coconut.

"Daybreak tomorrow?" Sora sked Riku.

"Daybreak tomorrow." Riku said with a sigh.

"So suppose you get to another world." Kairi said with a giggle. "What would you do there?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it... I"ve just wondered why we're here on this island. And suppose there are other worlds then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So...we could of just as easily of ended up somewhere else right?" said Riku.

"I don't know..." said Sora laying back on the paopu tree."

"Exactly. That's why we need to get out there and find out. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."said Riku.

"You've been thinking alot lately havn't you?" asked Crystal.

"Thanks to Kairi, if she hadn't come here...I probally would of never thought of any of this. Kairi thanks." Kairi giggles.

"You're welcome. Hmm...It's getting dark fast...okay see you guys tomorrow!" she said as she walked off with Sora towards the boats.

"Crystal want me to take you home?" Riku asked looking at her.

"Sure." she smiled

Later that night Crystal got up and sat by her bedroom window.

"Hmm..." she sighed then a bolt of lightning struck across the sky. "A storm? Oh no!" she jumped up. "The raft!" she climbed out her window and ran to her boat and met up with Sora who had the same reaction she did when the lightning struck. They both got their boats and rowed towards Paopu Island.

She docked her boat as Sora jumped off his and ran off looking for Kairi, Crystal then headed over to Riku who was on the tiny island with the paopu tree. Five black creatures with yellow eyes appeared out of nowhere are surrounded her. One of them lept up from behind her and slashed her across the back. She yelled in agony and kicked one of them in the head and ran towards Riku. As she was climbing up the latter Riku reached down and grabbed her hand.

"One got you?" he looked at her concerned.

"It's just a scratch...whats going on?" she asked.

Riku was about to answer but Sora came running down the ramp and yelled.

"Where's Kairi! I thought she was with you two!"

"The door has opened..." Riku said.

"What?" asked Sora. Crystal was looking at Riku.

"The door is opened Sora!" Riku said again. "No we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about? We got to find Kairi!" Sora yelled.

"Kairi's comming with us!" Sora just stared. "Once we step through we might no be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back. But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!" Riku said then grabbed Crystal's hand who closed her eyes. Riku then raised his hand and offered it to Sora.

"Riku..." Sora said then this black rope thing wrapped all around Riku and Crystal. Sora went to grab Riku's hand but the ropes got him to. Sora was reaching out and was barely touching Riku's hand when Crystal felt her feet leave the ground.


	5. Door to Another World

Chapter Four.

Door through Darkness.

Crystal was felt herself floating. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. Riku still didn't leave her...she was clinging to his hand. Riku was silent he wasn't moving. Crystal felt her feet hit the ground. She glanced around, then a blueish light appeared and she could see Riku walking over to something. Crystal looked at him uneasily and saw he was looking at a door.

"Riku where are we?" asked Crystal.

"Come here." Riku offered Crystal his hand.

"Okay...?" she grabs his hand.

Riku yanked open the door and Crystal and Riku we're sucked inside. Crystal felt something appear in her hand then she was thrown head first into a wall.

"Ow..." she looked up as she was rubbing her head, Riku was rubbing his head too. He was holding in his hand a sword like weapon that was black and red and looked like a bat wing. Crystal looked at the weapon, well weapons she was holding, they we're circular with a weird design of spikes, chakrams.

"Where are we?" Crystal asked Riku while examining the chakrams.

"I don't know...but I think we are in another world..." Riku said. He went over to a window to look inside this house when those black creatures with yellow eyes appeared out of nowhere.

"THOSE CREATURES FROM THE ISLAND!" Riku and Crystal shouted at the same time. Riku ran over to one with his blade out and slashed in in half, and as he did so it disappeared. Crystal ran over to two and twirled in a circle and slashed them all in the spin. Soon enough they all we're gone.

"So anyway..." Crystal said with a laugh.

Riku sighed "Ok I know this is going to sound weird but, I know what those creatures are...their called Heartless."

Crystal looked at him. "It's not weird...those things are weird." she finished with a giggle.

"Ok we should go find Sora and Kairi." Riku said.

"Right. Let's go." said Crystal.

---------------------------------

"So this is called Traverse Town?" Riku asked this fat guy he was talking to.

"Yep sure is. Not from around 'ere are ya?"

"No not really..." Crystal said.

"Ok thanks." Riku said as he walked over to this Cafe.

"I have munny so d'you want something?" asked Riku.

"Umm...just water." Crystal said. Riku bought two bottles of water and brought them over to the table Crystal was sitting at.

Crystal took a sip of water. "Well, we made it to another world." she said with a smile.


	6. Reuniting

Chapter Five.

Re-uniting.

For about two days now Riku and Crystal walked around Traverse Town, maybe about fifteen times checking ever nook and cranny in each District, but they couldn't find a trace of Sora or Kairi. Crystal was soon getting worried

"What if they didn't make it off the island? Riku what..." asked Crystal. Riku paused and looked at the Third District Door.

"I think Sora is here."

"How would you know that?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know...I just get these feelings...like remember when you got slashed in the back by that one Heartless?" Riku said.

"Yes..." Crystal said.

"Well...I sort of...felt it happen." Riku said and looked down. Crystal looked at him.

"QUIT CHIT-CHATTING! SORA IS HERE RIGHT?" Crystal said laughing.

"Err..." Riku looked at her.

Crystal grabbed his hand and ran into the Third District. Crystal and Riku say Sora come out from a corner and two Heartless appeared in front of him. Riku and Crystal ran over to them and destroyed them.

"There you are. What's going on?" said Riku.

"Riku!" Sora says then pinches Riku's cheeks.

"Hey, hey, cut it out." said Riku.

"I'm not dreaming this time, right?" said Sora

"I hope not. Took forever to find you." said Crystal.

"Crystal!" Sora smiles, "Wait a second, where's Kairi? asked Sora.

"Isn't she with you?" asked Crystal. Sora looks down.

"Well, don't worry. I'm sure she made it off the island, too. We're finally free. Hey, she might even be looking for us now. We'll all be together again soon. Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this-" said Riku. Just then a Heartless appeared and lept up to attack Riku, but Sora jumped up and slashed it with a...

"Leave it to who?" asked Sora throwing the giant key over his back.

"Sora, what did you-" asked Crystal.

"I've been looking for you and Kairi, too, with their help." said Sora pointing to a duck and a large dog, both were standing on both their two feet, and dress in clothes.

"Who are they?" asked Crystal and Riku at the same time.

"Ahem. My name is-" said the duck but Sora interrupted.

"We visited so many places and worlds, looking for you." said Sora.

"Really? Well, what do you know? I never would have guessed." said Crystal

"Oh, and guess what? Sora's the Keyblade master." said the dog-thing.

"Who would've thought it?" said the duck.

"What's that mean!" asked Sora angerily. Riku was holding Sora's keyblade.

"So, this is called a Keyblade?" he asked as Crystal was looking at it's keychain.

"Huh?" said Sora and looked at his hands. "Hey, give it back."

Riku backs up. "Catch" he throws the Keyblade back to Sora.

"Whoa!" says Sora as he catches it. "So your comming with us right?" asked Sora. "We've got this awesome rocket!"

Riku and Crystal just stared.

"No they can't come!" said the Donald.

"What? Oh come on! They're my friends."

"Uh..hey they're gone!" said the Goofy.

"Riku? Crystal!..." Sora walked over to where they we're standing. "Nice going..."

----------------------------

Riku kept mumbling and Crystal was clenching her fists. "He ditched us for those...those things!" said Crystal.

Riku sighed. "Maybe..." he walked into someone who was really tall and wearing all black.

"Opps sorry..." said Riku.

"Oh no dear" said the woman. "Excuse me! Sorry, not being rude, but I was listening to your conversation and I was wondering...does this boy have brown pointy hair?" she asked.

"Yeah...why?" said Crystal.

"Here I'll show you..." she lead them to a small house in the Third District.

Her name is Maleficent and on the way she kept telling them that Sora deserted them and replaced them with that duck, Donald, and dog-thing, Goofy. Crystal didn't trust her, she never got to sneak a conversation to Riku about it.

"See it's just as I told you. While you toiled away trying to find your _dear friend _he simply, replaced you with some _new_ companions..."

Crystal just stared in the window. _"Should I believe it?" _

"Now think no more of him and come with me. I'll help you both find what your searching for..." said Maleficent.

Riku stared at Sora for about five minutes then looked at Crystal.

"Well? Should we?" he asked.

Crystal shrugged. "Whatever."

Riku and Crystal disappeared into a blackhole as Maleficent laughed.


	7. The Bargain

Chapter Six.

The Bargin.

Riku and Crystal spent most of their time walking around Hallow Bastion, which is the castle that Maleficent took them to. One day as they we're walking over towards Rising Falls, Maleficent called them to the Castle Chapel. Riku sighed and lead the way when they got there Maleficent was standing on a tiny platform and this guy with blue flamed hair named Hades, and they were standing around a round table.

"Riku, Crystal I need a favor from you two. I need you to go to this world Agrabah and get this Princess before the Keyblade bearer gets to her. Will you do this for me?"

Crystal looked at Riku. "There is nothing else better to do." she said.

Riku smirked "Sure we'll do it."

----------------------------------------------

As soon as he said that they appeared in this Chamber with a giant hole in the ground. Crystal looked over and saw the Princess, she was wearing blue and she had black hair. Riku and Crystal walked over to her and grabbed her by her arms, Crystal took a quick glance around the room they were in and saw a man in red and black who was very tall, then she swears she saw Sora running towards the man, but she was teleported too quick back to Hallow Bastion to get a good look.

Maleficent smiled "Good work. I'll take her from here." she flipped her staff and the Princess fainted and disappeared along with Maleficent.

Maleficent appeared again about ten minutes later.

Hades said to Riku."Your friend defeated Jafar, now if you two would of stuck around to give him a hand."

"Hey we did our part, we got the Princess didn't we?" said Crystal.

"Jafar was beyond help. He opened himself to darkness and his hatred over took him, one should be mindful of thier feelings." Maleficent said and looked at Hades. "Hey, hey, hey! I'm as cool as they come ok? Oh and by the way, kids we have a surprise for you." said Hades.

"Huh?" said Riku.

"We had a deal yes?" said Maleficent. A tiny Kairi appeared floating in the middle of the table.

"KAIRI!" Riku yelled.

"Go to her, your vessel is waiting." A man with a hook for a hand came up from the hall and said.

"Now remember this isn't no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasent voyage." said the man.

Riku turned around and looked at the man then looked at Maleficent. "Why are you doing all of this for us? What's the catch?" he asked.

"Catch? What's the catch? You two are like my children to me. I only want you two to be happy." she gently touched thier faces.

Crystal and Riku smacked her hands away. "I seriously doubt that." said Crystal said with a sneer.

"Believe what you wish, but remember I kept my end of the bargin." Maleficent said.

Crystal and Riku stared at Maleficent then turned and went with the hooked-hand man.


	8. Monstro

Chapter Seven.

Monstro.

Riku and Crystal went off with Captain Hook to Neverland in search for Kairi, and they found her. When they both ran over to her, she remained docile as if she lost her heart, they soon found out that she did. Maleficent came soon after and told them that Sora is in another world still searching for Kairi. Riku and Crystal decided to go annoy him and also see if they could find a way to get Kairi's heart back. When they got to Monstro, Sora had just got there, he was talking to this old man and this... puppet!

Crystal turned. "Riku that puppet has a heart!" Riku stared then waved at the puppet then turned and grabbed Crystal's hand and ran into chamber One. The puppet followed them then Sora came in.

"You know Gheppeto is awfully worried about you." said Goofy.

"Pinocchio stop playing around!" yelled Sora as he turned to go back to Monstro's mouth.

Then Crystal yelled out of anger, though she hid it. "But Sora! I thought you liked games?"

Riku looked at Crystal then at Sora.

"Riku? Crystal? What are you doing here? Did you find Kairi?"

"Maybe..." said Riku.

"If you can catch us, we'll tell you what we know." said Crystal as she grabbed Pinocchio's hand and ran deeper into Monstro.

As Crystal and Riku we're waiting in Chamber Six, Maleficent appeared. "Why do you two still care about that boy?" she asked.

"We don't, we're just messing around with him." said Riku.

"I'm sure..." said Maleficent and she went into a black hole.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" yelled Crystal. Sora appeared about five minutes after that.

"Crystal, Riku what are you doing?" said Sora.

"Nothing, just playing with Pinocchio, but you should be asking about Kairi instead of flashing that Keyblade around, you do want to save her don't you?" asked Riku but he didn't notice that Pinocchio ran into another Chamber.

"I do..." said Sora, he was about to say something else but Pinocchio yelled from the other Chamber. Riku and Crystal turned and ran into the Chamber. They we're face to face with a parasite Heartless, and Pinocchio was in it's mouth.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Pinocchio yelled.

"You up for this?" Crystal asked Sora.

"You bet." he said as he pulled out the Keyblade.

"Hmph..." Riku laughed. They defeated the Heartless and Riku and Crystal grabbed Pinocchio and disappeared.

-----------------------------------------------

They we're standing on a tower of wood and Gheppeto was yelling from his boat "Please give me my son back!"

"A puppet with a heart, maybe it holds the key to help someone who has lost theirs." said Riku.

"Wait are you talking about Kairi?" asked Sora.

"Why do you care?" asked Crystal angrily and walked into Monstro's bowels with Riku. Sora came running after them.

"A puppet that's lost it's heart to the Heartless. Maybe it holds the secret to helping Kairi." said Riku.

"What do you say Sora? Let's join forces to save her!" said Crystal. Sora got his Keyblade out and got into a fighting stance.

"...What? You'd rather fight us? Over a puppet that has no heart?"

"He may not have a heart but at least he still has a conscience. You may not hear it but it's loud and clear now! And it's telling me your on the wrong side!" yelled Sora.

"Pinocchio, Pinocchio!" yelled this cricket that ran towards Pinocchio.

"Jimminy...I'm not gonna make it..." Pinocchio said weakly then his nose grew bigger.

"Oh! Then I guess I'm ok!"

Crystal glared then heard something from above. "Huh?"

The parasite Heartless appeared again and went to attack Sora and his gang, Riku raised his hand and a black portal appeared and him and Crystal went inside.


	9. Neverland

Chapter Eight.

Neverland

Riku and Crystal both appeared back in Neverland. Riku was looking down at Kairi sadly.

"So Kairi's like a lifeless puppet now?" he asked.

"Precicely." said Maleficent.

"And her heart was...?" said Crystal.

"Taken by the Heartless no doubt." said Maleficent.

"Tell me! What can we do?" asked Riku. Crystal looked at Riku oddly.

"There are seven maidens of the purest heart. Gather them all together opens up to door to all worlds. There you will surely find Kairi's heart." replied Maleficent.

"Now heres somthing for your trouble." She raised her arms.

"The power to control the Heartless!" Riku and Crystal started to glow green. Crystal felt some sort of energy flowing through her. Riku turned around and looked at Kairi.

"Soon, Kairi, soon."

------------------------------------------

Later on that night Sora showed up. Riku and Crystal went up on deck, where he was, to meet him.

"I thought you'd never come Sora." said Riku.

"Riku? What are you doing?" asked Sora. Crystal stepped forward.

"Instead of asking about Riku, you should be asking about..." Crystal steps to the side. "Her." Kairi was behind her sitting on the ground, with her eyes open.

"Kairi!" Sora went to run to her but Captian Hook threw out his arm.

"Oh no boy, there won't be no shenanigans on my vessel!" he said. Sora looked up at Crystal and Riku.

"Why are you guys siding with the Heartless?" he asked. Crystal looked down at Sora as if she was in a trance as did Riku.

"The Heartless obey us now, Sora. We have nothing to fear..." said Riku.

"Your stupid! Sooner or later they'll swallow your heart!" yelled Sora.

"Not a chance, our hearts are too strong." said Riku.

Then Crystal said "Oh and by the way I've picked up some new tricks, like this for instance." She raised her hand and an anti-Sora appeared in front of Sora. Sora gasped and stared at his anti-self.

"Now go join your friends." said Riku and a trapdoor opened up beneath Sora and he fell through.

Riku kept ordering Captain Hook around at one point he said "Keep Sora away from Kairi, until we're ready to land."

Crystal couldn't help to think _"Does he like Kairi, now?" _

Then they started going on about the Princesses.

"Maleficent said there are seven and she's not one of them." said Riku.

"After all the trouble of getting her here!" said Captian Hook.

"Uh, hem uhh...Captian." said Smee from a vent. Crystal, Riku, and Captain Hook went over to it.

"The prisioners have escaped." Smee said. Riku looked at Crystal and then headed towards the cabin where Kairi and Wendy was. Crystal walked into the room and grabbed Kairi and dragged her to Riku who then picked her up and walked back to Captain Hook's cabin. They could hear Sora yell.

"Kairi!"


	10. Hallow Bastion

Chapter Nine.

Hallow Bastion.

Sora came barging into the room yelling out Kairi's name. He turned and looked at Riku who was glaring and holding Kairi, then at Crystal who was looking at Sora with pity.

"Riku no!" Sora yelled. A black cloud appeared under Riku and Crystal and turned into Anti-Sora. Crystal was again sucked into a black portal and felt her heart being torn at. She screamed in agony, it felt like twenty knives being stabbed into her chest, and as soon and the pain started it stopped. She was thrown out of the portal and into a wall. Grasping her chest where her heart was she looked up at Riku who was gasping for air as he kneeled n front of Maleficent.

"It wasn't too wise to bring that girl here without a vessel. For if you stay in darkness too long, you can lose your heart." said Maleficent. She then looked at Crystal.

"Hurts? Doesn't it?" she asked. Riku turned and looked at Crystal who had her eyes shut tight from the pain. Riku stood up and started to walk over to her then he heard a roar.

"A stowaway." said Maleficent. Riku smiled then bent down to help Crystal. "Once we took the Princess from his world, his world disappeared. Though, his heart did not perish. But don't worry, neither of you, no harm will come of you." said Maleficent.

Riku hugged Crystal close. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of done that..." he said.

"Now, Crystal, Riku, please come here." said Maleficent. Riku helped Crystal up and walked over towards Maleficent.

"Now I will release your untapped power." said Maleficent as she raised her arms. Crystal and Riku both glowed green.

-----------------------------------------------------

Outside Crystal collapsed and grabbed her chest again. "Riku somethings wrong..." she said.

Riku looked at her and hugged her tight. "I won't let anything happen to you. Don't worry. I..." Riku was saying but then interupped by a roar. A beast was standing vertical of them. Riku looked up then went after it. Crystal looked as Sora was climbing up towards them.

"STOP!" he yelled.

"I'd thought you'd never come Sora. But this is long enough, there can't be two Keyblade masters." Crystal look at Riku so did Sora.

"What?" they both said. "Didn't Maleficent tell you?" Riku asked Crystal.

Crystal stared. "But...but Sora has.."

"Sora, Sora, Sora. Thats all I hear from you anymore." Crystal stood up and glared.

"What about you and Kairi?" Riku fell silent.

"Thats different." he said.

"Oh that your in love with Kairi rather then me? Even though you went through all that paopu shit!" Riku looked at Crystal.

"No thats not it!" he yelled shocked.

"Oh don't worry Riku, I know exactly what it is." She jumped off the balcony and ran towards the castle.


	11. Princess of Darkness

(A.N. Since there are Princesses of Hearts, I added my own little story in here with a Princess of Darkness. P)

Chapter Ten.

Princess of Darkness

Crystal kept running and running through the halls, once she ran into a Heartless but it didn't touch her. She collapse in the Castle Chapel and sat there panting.

"So you've been betrayed?" asked a voice. "What!" snapped Crystal as she looked up.

It was a man standing two feet of her, dressed in a brown trench coat. She couldn't see his face.

"I know all about you, and for one I know you've been betrayed." said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Crystal with a glare.

"The question isn't who am I, it's who are you." said the man.

"What are you talking about?" asked Crystal again.

"There is an dark power emitting off of you when you, especially when you are angry. It seems you are the one." said the man.

"What are you talking about!" yelled Crystal.

"You are the Princess of Darkness." said the man.

"What? Listen you better tell me who you are or I'll..." said Crystal but she interrupted.

"You'll do what? No harm can come of me, unless of course you use your true powers." said the man. Crystal stared.

"If you come with me you'll experience powers in which Maleficent and the Keyblade bearer cannot match." said the man he then extended his hand.

"What do you say." Crystal looked at him.

"What else do I get out of this, the only person I really am mad at is Riku...Sora had been there all along...actually the whole time, but I shunned him out..." said Crystal as she lowered her head. Then she looked up again. "Whats the harm in it." She grabbed the man's hand.

Ansem was laughing.

Crystal was inside the Great Hall, only Riku had been allowed to be in there, but not for long. Maleficent left to check on Riku and Crystal was standing in front of the incompleted Keyhole. A bolt of black electricity kept shooting into her, she didn't even wince.

_"This doesn't even hurt..." _

The man was, well gliding around the floor. He then looked up at Crystal. She was glowing black and had diffrent clothes on also, instead of her old island clothes they changed into a black robe with a black and grey plaid mini skirt and a black babytee and a silver studded belt around her waist. She looked down at the man. Her eyes changed from blue to green. The man laughed.

"I'll be right back I have other business, give me about ten minutes." he walked, well glided out of the room. (A.N. --; heh, I dunno.)


	12. Past Memories

(A.N. The part where it says "When she liked Riku, it's in as in before the whole Heartless coming, which this was basically the day after the paopu and Riku got sick haha, I just didn't put that in the beginning. I needed something for now.)

Chapter Eleven

A Past Memory

Crystal was pacing around the room, still glowing black, when she passed out. While she was knocked out a memory passed through her, while she was still on the island, and when she liked Riku...

------------------------------------------------------------------

She don't know how long it's been. Once in a while Riku woke up for no reason and was up for a little while, or sometimes he wakes up just to throw up and go back to sleep. She like it better when he wakes up for no reason. She stroked his hair gently and sighed. Riku looked up at her

"You need to get more sleep!" Crystal said.

"No..." said Riku.

"Come ON Riku! Go to sleep!" said Crystal again

"No." he said again.

"If you don't sleep you won't get better!" said Crystal pleadingly.

"Yes I will." mumbled Riku.

"You're so stubborn!" Crystal said frustrated.

"Well you're a brat." He replies with a tiny laugh.

"You don't mean that." she said looking at him.

"I know I don't." She put his head on her lap and continued to stroke his hair resting her other hand on his chest.

"Cut it out..." She heared Riku mutter.

"Make me." She say with a laugh.

"I will." He tries to get up again, but of course can't.

"Now go to sleep." said Crystal as Riku sighs in defeat and goes back to sleep. Crystal continued to stroke his hair then looked up at the sky.

"Why do you keep looking up there?" asked Riku with his eyes closed.

"Why?" asked Crystal.

"Just wondering..." he said.

"What did you do to get so sick?" asked Crystal.

"No clue. I think it was that fish Sora got earlier..." he said with a sigh. He leaned over and threw up again in a bucket. Crystal winced.

"Do you want me to get you something...anything?" she asked.

"No..." said Riku.

"Riku if you don't get any rest or medicine your gonna get worse!" said Crystal.

"Then I'll get worse..." replied Riku.

"And what if you get so bad that you end up dead? What then? Why do you have to be so stubborn!" yelled Crystal. Riku looked up at her.

"I don't know...just, just..." he sighed.

"Fine...you win I'll sleep some more and go get me...whatever you think will help." he looked up at her then closed his eyes. Crystal smiled.

"Thank you, because if you died I dunno what'd I do. Even if I couldn't stand you right now, I'd still be upset cause I'd have no one to fight with." She smiled, then stood up and went in the other room searching for medicine.

"I love you..." said Riku looking up at her with those aqua eyes. Crystal smiled.

"I love you too, now I would kiss you but your kinda throwing up and your sick." They both laughed.


	13. Ansem

Chapter Twelve

Ansem

Crystal woke with a start. She remembered that. She looked around and saw the doors to the Great Hall open and Riku stepped in. Crystal sensed something different about him.

"Riku?" asked Crystal.

"No, it is I, the one who gave you your true powers, Ansem the seeker of darkness." said the man. "

What...wait! What did you do to Riku!" yelled Crystal.

"I took care of him for you, no need to worry I..." said Ansem/Riku but was thrown backwards into a wall. "What did you do!" yelled Crystal insanely. Ansem/Riku stood up.

"Why care? He betrayed you remem..." he was hit but a black bolt of electricity. Crystal was hovering in the air screaming as the electricity surged through her.

"BRING HIM BACK!" she scream as the electricity thickened and grew larger. Ansem/Riku stood up looking at her, then laughed. Crystal was glaring at him.

"You forget your place, and also who made you." his raised his hand and a beam of blue light shot through Crystal she screamed in agony and fell to the ground. Wincing she looked up.

"S..Sora!" she yelled. Ansem/Riku turned then floated to the top of the incomplete Keyhole and sat there, Kairi was laying on ground. Crystal saw Sora running towards her she forced a smile as he sat next to her.

"Crystal? Are you ok." he asked.

"I'll be fine, help Kairi..." she fainted. Sora looked at her then dragged her over to the wall and layed her there then ran to Kairi.

The last thing Crystal heard was:

"Now I shall release you now Princess, open your heart! Lead me into everlasting darkness!" yelled Ansem/Riku. Clink. The sound of two blades smashing into each other, then Sora's voice.

"Forget it! There's no way your taking Kairi's heart!" he yelled angerily.

Then everything went black.


	14. World of Darkness

Chapter Thirteen

World of Darkness

Sora ran over to Crystal.

"Crystal, Crystal?" he shook her.

"Are you ok?"

Crystal looked up at him. "Y..yeah..." she said. "What happened to Ansem?"

"I took care of him, don't worry."

"What about Riku?"

Sora hung his head. "I dunno, but I'll find him." He looked at her then walked over towards the Dark Keyblade.

"Hmm..." Sora said.

"S..Sora?" said Goofy.

"Sora no!" yelled Donald as Sora smiled at them then shoved the dark Keyblade into his chest. White-gold sparks came out of him and Kairi stirred. Kairi looked up at Sora.

"Sora? Sora!" she ran to him but his disappeared.

"No he can't be gone, I won't lose him!" yelled Kairi. She turned and saw Crystal.

"Crystal? are you ok?" Kairi asked.

"Y..yeah." Crystal said.

"It's.." she gasped. Kairi turned around and looked at Ansem in his true form. Crystal couldn't help to think...He looks like Ricky Martin. He started to say something and Kairi glared. Crystal was too angry to pay attention to what he was saying. Then he continued saying things then Donald and Goofy we're saying something to each other. Ansem started to walk over to Kairi, he stopped and looked like he was in pain. Out of nowhere Riku appeared glowing gold. Crystal gasped.

"No! Your not gonna use me for this!" He yelled. He then closed his eyes as if he was in pain. "Get out of here! The Heartless are comming!" "Kairi! Listen to me...get out of here!"

Ansem yelled "You want to do this? Then I'll do _this_!" He waved his hand at Crystal. Crystal winced. Riku stared at Crystal.

"No, Crystal!" he yelled as Crystal's body began to glow gold then disappeared in a bunch of sparkles.

-------------------------------------------------------

Crystal woke in a dark chamber. She looked around but couldn't see a thing.

"Hello?" her voice echoed into the black nothing.

"Umm...anybody?" she called again. She looked down. She was standing on a grey path that extended as far she could see, everything behind that was black. She decided to walk it, there was ntohing else she could do. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Hello?" she called.

"Crystal!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Riku!" answered Crystal. Riku came into view running as fast as he could then tackled her to the ground. He hugged her tight as she kissed his neck.

"Oh man, I'm so happy to see you!" said Crystal. Riku looked at her then smiled.

"I'm so sorr..." Riku said but was interrupted by Crystal kissing him. She pulled away and looking at him, she was crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Riku.

"It's all my fault Riku, it's my fault your here." said Crystal.

"What are you talking about." asked Riku.

"That guy showed up and he was saying things like "Riku betrayed you!" and all of this crap and I said he was right and he said..." Riku kissed her then hugged her. "No, it's my fault I agreed to him that to open myself to more darkness. And he posessed my body...which is destroyed but...how'd you get here too? I thought he killed you." he said sadly.

"I don't know, I woke up here.."

Riku shrugged then hugged her and put her head by his shoulder.

"I love you." he said.

Crystal smiled. "I love you too."


	15. Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Fourteen

Kingdom Hearts

"Ahh!" Crystal woke up with a start. Riku sat up looking alarmed.

"What? What!"

"N...nothing..." said Crystal. Riku looked at her.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Y...yeah..." Crystal replied as she looked at Riku.

Crystal immediately looked away and shifted her gaze from Riku to the floor. A thin silver eyebrow rose in response. Riku moved from the the edge of the dark path to the where Crystal was. Wrapping his arm around Crystal's waist, Riku pulled her back into an embrace and kissed her softly on the forehead. He felt Crystal shaking slightly in his arms and looked down at her. Tears were streaming down her face, and her body was beginning to curl against Riku. Concerned, Riku shifted so that Crystal faced him and looked her in the eyes.

"Crystal?" asked Riku.

"I have a feeling somethings wrong..." she said. Riku stared.

"With who? Sora and Kairi?" he asked. Crystal nodded and buried her face in Riku's chest.

"I just had a dream about them...and us. I think _we're_ gonna be seperated..."she said. Riku looked at her.

"From Sora and Kairi?" he asked. "No me and you..." at those words a giant door appeared and the ground started to rip apart. Crystal was thrown backwards by something and the same with Riku.

"Crystal!" Riku yelled and she slipped off the side of the path. Crystal tried to get back up with every ounce of strengh she had. She screamed as she fell.

"No! Crystal!" Riku yelled as he was sucked into the door.

--------------------------------------------------

Crystal kept falling, she tried to reach out to grab something but nothing was there. She closed her eyes and yelled out for someone, anyone, anything to grab her. She hit a surface flat on her back and looked up.

"Darkness conquers all worlds!" yelled Ansem.

Crystal looked up. She was on a giant monster structure in a form of a ship. Crystal got to her feet and looked around. Sora fell straight down before her eyes. Sora's eyes we're wide with shock at the sight of her and the same with Crystal.

"Sora! No!" Crystal yelled and she went to grab his hand but missed.

"No!" she yelled again. About five seconds later Sora appeared again and was...flying! Crystal stared at him.

"You..you're flying!" she yelled. Sora smiled that goofy smile of his and Crystal laughed.

"Help me!" he said. He grabbed her hand and flew towards Ansem who Crystal couldn't help to gag a little and think...

_"Lord god! Put your shirt on!"_

Crystal hit a mighty blow to the back of Ansem's head and he yelled out in pain.A couple of minutes later Sora and Crystal defeated Ansem. They we're then sucked into these Dark Portals to get Donald and Goofy. After they did that they had to defeat Ansem yet again. A couple blows and slashes later he was defeated.

"It is futitle, the Keyblade alone cannot seal the door to Darkness." said Ansem.

Crystal rolled her eyes and thought_..."What a dig-bat!" _

He then extended his hand towards Kingdom Hearts.

"Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of Darkness."

The doors opened and a black mist started to come out of it. Crystal looked at Ansem in anger.

"No! I know now without a doubt that Kingdom Hearts is Light!" yelled Sora. Kingdom Hearts opened and drowned Ansem in light.

"What...no...light!" said Ansem. "Bu...but why!" he disappeared.

Sora and Crystal followed by Donald and Goofy ran towards the door. They slammed up against the door and tried to close it. Donald and Goofy looked in and together yelled

"The Heartless!" "Hurry close it!" yelled Donald.

"I..I can't..." said Sora. Out of nowhere Crystal jumped back as Riku's hand appeared at the side of the door.

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled.

Riku laughed then turned to Sora.

"Don't give up! Come on Sora, we'll do it together." Riku then turned his eyes to Crystal.

"Come with me." he said. Crystal stared.

"How?" she asked. He extended his hand. Crystal grabbed it and was warped into the door. She looked at Riku, smiled then helped push the door close.

"It's hopeless!" yelled Donald. The Heartless disappeared. And King Mickey jumped up.

"Come on Sora. We gotta close this door." said Mickey.

"But..." Sora started to say.

"Don't worry there will always be a door to the light." As it was almost closed Crystal turned to Sora.

"Hey Sora." said Crystal as the door was starting to close.

"Look after Kairi. Keep her safe." she said. Sora smiled. Crystal could see he was about to cry. The door closed.


	16. World of Death

Chapter 16

World of Death

Riku looks around.

"Sora... Kairi...?" A path slowly turns in view, and comes onto a horizontal plane.

"I'm sorry" he looks down at the path.

"Is this... the world of death?" Riku hung his head looking lost, and starts walking along the path. He flickers slightly then stumbles and stops as a blue light surrounds him clutching his chest he yells "I can't disappear yet."

Crystal ran up to him. "Are you okay!"

"I'm fine..."

The aura subsides."I'm not disappearing until I've met Sora and Kairi one more time... "

Crystal looks at him. "I won't let you disappear at all."

"Riku, can you hear me?" yells a voice.

Riku and Crystal look around warily.

"I'll be there soon." said the voice again.

Riku turns abruptly "Who's there?"

"I've been talking to you all along. But my words were hindered by the darkness covering your heart." said the voice.

"Huh?" said Riku.

"Another Keyblade... I've gotten the Keyblade for this side." said the voice.

"I don't know who you are, but... What's happened to me?" asked Riku.

"Your heart has overcome the darkness. But you couldn't take back your body. So only your heart was left behind. In this dark side where stolen hearts are gathered." answered the voice.

"What should I do?" askes Riku.

"The door of darkness that is soon going to appear... That door, through which we cannot pass... In order to close it, Two keys and two hearts are needed. Perhaps you too, like me, come here for that purpose. Maybe it was fate." said the voice.

"Fate... You know everything, don't you? If that's so, I want you to tell me one more thing... Are Sora and Kairi safe?" asks Riku as Crystal grabs his hand.

"You yourself should be able to feel their hearts." said the voice.

Crystal gasped as Sora came running towards her and Riku, but as soon as he appeared, he disappeared.

"How you perceive your friends... Is dependent on your own heart." said the voice.

Thank you." said Riku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Riku and Crystal walked along a straight path, sometimes looking behind them. Riku had a feeling that someone or something is watching them.

"Who is that?" asked Crystal.

Riku turned and saw a black figure in a black trench coat.

"Hello?" she asked.

A ball of fire was thrown at them, and it hit Crystal right in the chest, she was thrown back into the ground. Crystal winced and she got back up. Riku ran towards her, and ran into a solid barrier and flew backwards. Crystal turned and looked at him.

"Wow, I actually found people here. A bit shocking." said the man in the trench coat.

Crystal ran straight at the man and socked him in the jaw. He flew backwards into the abyss. Crystal ran over to Riku.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Who was that guy?"

"I don't know." Riku said as he got up.

They both continued down the path until they saw a clearing with a creepy looking white castle ahead of them.

"So what do you think of this?" asked Crystal as she looked at Riku.

"I don't know, want to check it out?"

"Sure why not, we might run into someone who knows something." he smiled.

(Look for my new story that's coming up soon! It's part two of this!)


End file.
